The Underworld
by Hope July
Summary: Emma n'est plus la même depuis ce qui est arrivé à Hook. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'elle et sa famille sont dans l'Underworld, mais ils n'ont toujours pas retrouvé la trace du pirate. La jeune femme commence à désespérer. Elle marche seule sans savoir où elle va lorsqu'elle aperçoit une silhouette au loin. OS Captain Swan


_Hello! Je reviens ici après un petit bout de temps avec un OS sur mon ship préféré, j'ai nommé Captain Swan! C'est la première fois que je publie une fic sur Once Upon a time, mais c'est ma série préférée et j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie d'être le 6 mars pour connaître la suite!_

 _J'ai imaginé cet OS juste après que la promo du 5x12 soit sortie, et je n'avais pas encore pris connaissance de tous les spoilers concernant la saison 5B. Je me doute donc que ce n'est probablement pas comme ça que vont se dérouler les retrouvailles de nos deux héros, mais je voulais juste retranscrire l'amour qu'ils se portaient dans ce petit OS. J'espère que vous apprécierez! (il est fortement conseillé d'avoir vu les épisode de la 5A pour lire ceci, sinon vous risquez de vous faire salement spoiler, et ça, quand on n'en a pas envie, et bien c'est pas cool)_

 _Sinon, j'ai acheté mes places pour la FT4 à Paris! Mais je ne connais personne alors je vais là en mode forever alone. Si vous y allez, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP! J'aimerais bien connaître quelques personnes avant de m'y rendre histoire de ne pas passer la convention toute seule (rajoutez les violons juste après la dernière phrase histoire que ça paraisse encore plus triste)_

 _Sur ce, après cette grande intro, je vous laisse avec l'histoire. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

La brume et l'obscurité m'empêchaient de voir à plus de quelques mètres devant moi, la fatigue rendait mes jambes douloureuses et lourdes, mais je continuais à avancer obstinément vers une destination que moi-même j'ignorais. Je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je le retrouve, il fallait que je trouve Hook. J'étais venue jusqu'ici pour ça, et nous avions déjà perdu beaucoup trop de temps à combattre nos ennemis du passé. Je savais que j'allais le trouver, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

J'étais dans une partie de la ville qui était presque déserte, des prairies s'étendaient de tous les côtés, et je continuais à avancer. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mais je n'avais pas peur. En réalité, je ne ressentais plus rien depuis que j'avais tué Hook, à part de la tristesse. Je ne parlais que lorsque j'y étais obligée. Je ne mangeais plus, même si ma famille tentait en vain de me forcer à avaler le peu de nourriture que nous avions réussi à emporter avec nous avant de descendre dans l'Underworld. J'étais occupée par une seule pensée : trouver Killian, lui rendre la vie. Il n'y avait plus que ça qui comptait.

Ma famille n'était pas avec moi, pour la première fois depuis que nous étions arrivés. Ils s'étaient tous séparés sans réfléchir, Regina, Robin et ma mère se battant avec Cora Henry, Rumplestilskin et mon père essayant de combattre Pan, et je m'étais retrouvée toute seule. Je doutais fortement du fait qu'ils aient remarqué mon absence : après tout, je ne parlais plus. J'étais un fantôme, perdue au royaume des morts. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu ne plus exister que personne n'y aurait vu de différence.

Au loin, brusquement, une silhouette apparut dans mon champs de vision. Je ne m'arrêtai pas et continuai à marcher résolument dans sa direction. Elle me tournait le dos. Une petite voix en moi me disait que j'étais en danger, mais au fond, je m'en fichais. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu mourir, qu'est-ce que ça changeait, après tout ? Alors, je ne ressentirais peut-être plus cette douleur abominable dans ma poitrine, je pourrais m'allonger par terre et dormir pour l'éternité. C'était peut-être ce que je faisais en refusant d'avaler quoi que ce soit : je me laissais mourir. Je savais que j'avais une famille qui m'aimait, des amis qui tenaient à moi, mais j'avais l'impression que la vie avait perdu son sens, et j'avais tellement mal que j'aurais tout donner pour arrêter cela.

Je continuai à m'approcher, lentement, les membres douloureux et lourds. Je plissai les yeux pour voir l'inconnu qui se tenait devant moi, mais il était encore trop loin, et il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Il fallait dire que je ne faisais pas beaucoup de bruit, et il ne devait pas être capable de m'entendre. La tête levée vers le ciel, immobile, il semblait prier, mais c'était sûrement l'objet de mon imagination. On ne prie pas lorsqu'on est déjà mort.

J'eus tout d'un coup un mouvement de recul, et pour le première fois depuis des jours, je sentis mon visage changer d'expression. Je m'arrêtai et observai de plus près celui qui se tenait encore à plusieurs mètres de moi. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de la fatigue, du manque de nourriture, de mon état d'esprit au plus bas, ou bien si c'était la vérité, mais j'avais l'impression que l'homme avait un crochet à la place de la main gauche.

Je me mis à trembler. Si la chose que je voyais était une hallucination, je ne savais pas si je m'en remettrais. De toute façon, au point où j'en étais, je ne savais pas si les choses pouvaient être pire. Je pris alors une grande inspiration et dis d'une voix rauque de ne presque plus avoir parlé durant plusieurs jours :

\- Hook ?

La personne ne bougea pas, mais elle ne m'avait certainement pas entendue, car j'avais parlé très doucement. Je retentai donc le coup, me disant que, finalement, l'espoir de retrouver l'homme que j'aimais m'avait donné des hallucinations, comme un mirage dans un désert apparaissait aux personnes en détresse :

\- Hook ? Killian ?

Je vis la silhouette frémir, et, sans que je n'aie eu le temps de le décider, je sentis mes jambes se remettre en marche, plus rapidement. Au moment où la personne se retourna vers moi, au moment où je vis sous regard éberlué, son visage que j'avais tant espéré revoir, mes membres se mirent en marche tout seuls et je criai sans pouvoir m'en empêcher :

\- Killian !

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quelque chose, car je me jetai littéralement sur lui, si fort que, surpris, il perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra dans l'herbe. A la façon dont je sentais ses bras rester le long de son corps, je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait rien dû comprendre à ce qui lui arrivait et qu'il avait juste dû voir surgir une tête blonde avant de se faire projeter sur le sol. En plus de ça, il ne devait certainement pas s'attendre à me trouver là. Je me détachai donc un peu de lui afin qu'il puisse voir mon visage mais gardai une main posée sur sa joue. A son regard, je devinai que mes prédictions étaient bonnes et que j'étais sûrement la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à trouver ici.

\- Emma ? Murmura-t-il d'un air abasourdi.

\- J'ai cru que je ne te trouverais jamais, j'ai passé des jours à te chercher, je…

\- Des jours ? Répéta-t-il d'un air brusquement affolé. Swan, tu n'as quand même pas… Emma, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait de bêtises, dis-moi que…

\- Non ! Non, répliquai-je en passant les mains sur son torse, ses bras, son visage, en profitant de la douceur de sa peau que j'avais cru perdue pour toujours. Je suis vivante, je…

\- Alors comment es-tu là ? Demanda-t-il sans sembler me croire, mais en passant lui aussi sa main valide dans mes cheveux comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que j'étais bien présente devant lui.

\- Un portail. Je ne pouvais pas te perdre…

Devant son air toujours sceptique, je pris sa main qui était à présent posée sur ma hanche, et la guidai jusqu'à mon cœur qui battait à une vitesse folle dans ma poitrine. En le sentant contre sa paume, il releva les yeux vers moi et dit :

\- Tu es venue jusqu'ici pour moi ?

\- Je t'aime, répondis-je simplement. Je t'aime si fort, Killian, vivre sans toi est beaucoup trop douloureux.

\- Mais… Comment ?

\- Un portail ! Répétai-je, les pensées complètement embrouillées par l'envie de poser ma bouche sur la sienne, même si j'étais consciente qu'il méritait une explication.

\- Je sais, mais tu n'es plus la Ténébreuse. Comment as-tu pu…

\- Gold nous a trahi, dis-je d'une voix dure en sentant la colère commencer à bouillonner en moi. Il a fait en sorte que les Ténèbres ne disparaissent pas et qu'elles soient transportées en lui.

Killian me dévisagea avec des yeux pleins d'incompréhension. Je m'étais remise à trembler et, comme pour me calmer, il passa tendrement sa main sur mon visage.

\- Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça, continuai-je en sentant mes yeux se remplir de larmes. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre en sachant que tu avais donné ta vie pour rien.

\- Alors tu es venue ici, sachant très bien ce que tu risquais ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas supporter ton absence, murmurai-je, sans savoir déceler au ton de sa voix s'il était en colère ou heureux de me voir.

\- Swan, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait une chose pareille.

\- Tu es en colère ? Demandai-je alors sans préambule

Il ne me répondit pas et se jeta littéralement sur moi, me faisait tomber sur le dos dans l'herbe rugueuse. Sans me laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, il se mit à m'embrasser furieusement, comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse, passant sa main sous mon t-shirt, me serrant si fort contre lui que je savais à peine respirer. Je ne me plaignais pas de la situation, même si je n'étais pas sûre de où tout cela allait nous mener. J'eus ma réponse lorsque, toujours aussi fougueusement, il enleva mon t-shirt d'un mouvement rapide. Allongée sur le sol, la respiration haletante, je m'abandonnai à la douce sensation de sa bouche sur ma peau.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant que je ne débarque? Demandai-je en brisant le silence fatigué qui s'était installé entre nous.

Je n'avais ré-enfilé que mes sous-vêtements et mon léger t-shirt, la chaleur des bras de Killian étant bien nécessaire pour ne pas que j'aie froid. J'étais couchée sur le côté, mes jambes nues rempliées sous moi, serrée tout contre le flanc de Hook, qui avait passé un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Je pensais, dit-il simplement en me caressant tendrement le dos du plat de la main.

\- A quoi ? Demandai-je, curieuse.

\- A toi. Je me disais que lorsqu'on se reverrait, tu serais probablement vieille, beaucoup plus vieille que moi. Je me demandais si tu allais trouver un autre homme, avoir une famille avec lui...

\- Jamais, le coupai-je. Je ne pourrais pas refaire ma vie sans toi.

\- Tu l'as fait pour Bealfire, pourtant.

\- Il m'a fallut du temps. Et puis c'était différent, avec Neal. J'étais jeune, il m'avait abandonnée…

\- J'aurais voulu que tu sois heureuse.

\- Killian, si je suis descendue jusqu'ici pour te retrouver, tu te doutes bien que ça signifie que je ne pensais pas pouvoir être heureuse sans toi.

Il changea de position pour atteindre ma bouche et m'embrasser avec douceur. Je me sentis sourire, chose si inhabituelle ces derniers temps. J'avais l'impression de revivre en le sentant à mes côtés.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il tout contre mes lèvres.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, dis-je sur le même ton en m'éloignant un peu pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit ton plan pour me faire revenir, Swan, dit-il brusquement après un bref moment de silence.

\- C'est vrai, ça, répondis-je en me remettant en position assise et en attrapant mon jeans qui était posé dans l'herbe un peu plus loin. Habille-toi, je t'expliquerai tout quand on aura rejoint ma famille…

\- Ta famille ? Tu n'es pas seule ? S'étonna Killian en se relevant sur les coudes.

\- Non, il sont tous là…

\- Pour moi ? Demanda-t-il d'un air surpris.

Je me retournai vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, un peu déstabilisée par ses paroles.

\- Bien sûr, Hook. Tu fais partie de la famille, maintenant.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Tu croyais que je te mentais en disant que je voulais un futur avec toi ? Dis-je avec un sourire taquin. Allez, dépêche-toi, ils doivent se demander où je suis passée.

En vérité, je ne voulais pas lui expliquer mon plan avant d'avoir rejoint les autres. Je savais très bien que quand il apprendrait que je voulais séparer mon cœur en deux pour lui, il essayerait de m'en empêcher. J'avais besoin de mes parents pour lui expliquer que mon cœur était sans aucun doute assez fort pour nous deux, puisque eux aussi étaient passés par là.

Je me retournai vers Killian et lui souris de nouveau pendant que j'enfilais ma veste en cuir rouge d'un mouvement souple, alors qu'il remettait son t-shirt. Lorsqu'il eut fini, je le pris par la main et, doucement, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le centre ville.

* * *

\- Emma, tu es sûre que c'est sans danger ?

\- On ne peut jamais être sûr de rien, Killian, mais si mes parents y sont arrivés, je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement pour nous.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma mère qui hocha la tête d'un air grave. Nous nous étions tous réunis chez Granny's, le restaurant étant désert, et j'avais expliqué mon plan à Killian, qui m'avait écouté en silence, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi, Swan.

\- Ma mère a fait la même chose alors qu'elle était enceinte, et elle va très bien. Ça va probablement être douloureux, mais je suis prête à courir le risque.

\- Et si quelque chose ne fonctionne pas, et si…

\- Tu ne penses pas que mon cœur puisse être assez fort pour nous deux ? Honnêtement, ça m'étonne que tu doutes encore de mes sentiments après tout ce qui s'est passé, le coupai-je d'une voix dure dans le but de le faire réagir.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, Emma, dit-il doucement en s'approchant de moi pour caler sa main dans le creux de mes reins. J'ai juste peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute…

\- Si tu es mort, c'est de ma faute, répliquai-je. Laisse-moi réparer mon erreur.

Il ne répondit rien, et je rajoutai d'une voix plus douce :

\- Et s'il m'arrive quelque chose, nous serons de toute façon ensemble. C'est ce qui compte, non ?

\- Maman, tu dis ça pour le rassurer, hein ? Dit Henry dans mon dos.

Je me retournai pour regarder mon fils qui me dévisageait d'un air tracassé.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre…

\- Tout va bien se passer, _kid_ , dis-je avec douceur en le serrant dans mes bras. Je te le promets.

La vérité était que je ne savais pas comment les choses allaient tourner. Mais j'étais persuadée que, si j'y croyais assez fort, j'allais pouvoir sauver Hook. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, de toute manière.

\- Ok, dis-je en me détachant de Henry et en me tournant vers Regina, qui me regardait d'un air soucieux. Tu connais le plan, non ?

\- Oui, dit-elle en hochant gravement la tête. Tu vas toi-même enlever ton cœur. Comme ça risque d'être fort douloureux, je le séparerai en deux à ta place et tu risques de perdre connaissance. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu me l'as déjà répété assez de fois pour que j'aie compris.

\- Merci, Regina, dis-je, pleine de gratitude, et elle me répondit par un hochement de tête. Très bien, continuai-je. Il est temps.

Ma mère me prit la main dans la sienne et la pressa doucement sans rien dire lorsque je passai devant elle. Je lui offris un sourire que je voulais confiant, puis je me dirigeai vers Hook, qui me passa la main autour des hanches.

Je dévisageai chaque membre de ma famille, chacun de mes amis avec attention, consciente que j'allais peut-être y laisser ma vie. Puis, sans essayer d'y aller en douceur, je plongeai la main dans ma poitrine et en ressortis mon cœur, qui brillait d'une drôle de lumière blanchâtre.

Je poussai un léger glapissement de douleur et me pliai, une main pressée contre ma poitrine, l'autre tenant toujours fermement mon cœur.

\- Emma, ça va ? Demanda Hook en accentuant la pression sur ma hanche.

Je ne répondis pas, trop concentrée sur ma tâche, et tentai de séparer mon cœur en deux. Cette fois, ce n'est pas un glapissement que je poussai, mais un véritable cri de douleur.

\- Maman ! S'écria Henry d'une voix inquiète.

\- Regina, dis-je simplement d'une voix étouffée en lui tendant le cœur.

Penchée en avant, je la sentis arriver et tendis le bras vers elle sans la regarder. Elle dit d'une voix désolée en prenant délicatement mon cœur dans sa main :

\- Je te préviens, Emma, ça va être douloureux.

Au moment où elle accentua la pression sur mon cœur, je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous moi, et c'est Killian qui me rattrapa et ma déposa doucement sur le sol. Je haletai, les deux mains pressées contre ma poitrine, des larmes de douleur dévalant mes joues. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer et de brûler de l'intérieur.

Lorsque Regina, d'un mouvement rapide, sûrement pour ne pas faire durer la douleur, fit tourner les deux parties de mon cœur pour qu'elles se déboîtent. Je poussai de nouveau un rugissement de douleur et sentis ma vue s'obscurcir tandis que je glissais en position couchée sur le sol. Killian déposa ma tête sur ses genoux et me caressa doucement les cheveux.

\- Emma, si ça te fait trop mal, arrête ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures à cause de moi...

\- Emma, il est encore possible de revenir en arrière, dit Regina qui avait arrêté ses mouvements pour attendre mon choix.

Ma mère me saisit la main d'un côté, mon père posa la sienne sur mon épaule, et Henry s'agrippa à mon bras en sanglotant à moitié.

Je ne voulais pas revenir en arrière, et je levai mes yeux baignés de larmes vers Killian.

\- Je t'aime, murmurai-je, et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, j'ajoutai : Regina, vas-y.

Mon amie m'obéit, et je fermai les yeux sous le coup de la douleur. Je n'avais même plus la force de crier. Je sentais ma poitrine se soulever difficilement et douloureusement, mais, au moins, j'étais en vie.

\- Emma ! Emma, répond-moi ! S'écria la voix de Hook, juste au-dessus de ma tête.

Je ne rouvris pas les yeux et n'eus pas la force de répondre, espérant de toutes mes forces que la douleur allait bientôt s'arrêter et que, surtout, Killian allait retrouver la vie.

Je le sentis passer sa main dans mes cheveux, et Henry serra mon bras avec force. D'après ce que j'entendais, ma mère sanglotait violemment. Mais je n'étais pas morte, ils devaient quand même bien voir que je respirais toujours. Je n'étais pas morte et, avec un peu de chance et beaucoup de volonté, j'allais sauver l'homme que j'aimais.

Je sentis brusquement une nouvelle douleur aiguë dans ma poitrine, et compris que Regina y avait remis mon cœur lorsque, prenant une grande inspiration, mes poumons se remplirent d'air frais.

Essoufflée, je rouvris les yeux, la douleur s'étant dissipée, et jetai un regard à Killian qui, toujours penché au dessus de moi, avait porté la main à sa poitrine d'un air profondément surpris.

\- Emma ! S'écrièrent mes parents en cœur lorsqu'ils me virent ouvrir les yeux. Tu vas bien ?

\- ça a marché ? Soufflai-je à l'intention de Killian sans répondre à leur question.

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et me relevai difficilement sur les coudes, bientôt aidée par mon père qui m'aida à m'asseoir sur le sol. Effrayée à l'idée que mon plan n'ait pas marché, je dévisageai Killian, qui était toujours à genoux, et portai lentement la main à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver son cœur.

Il y eut une seconde de flottement, seconde qui me parut extrêmement longue, puis je sentis un battement, fort et régulier, juste sous ma paume. Je levai les yeux vers lui, et, sans prévenir, il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa avec fougue.

\- Ça a marché ! S'exclama-t-il une fois que nous nous fûmes séparés, son front collé tout contre le mien.

\- Je savais que mon cœur était assez fort pour nous deux, murmurai-je en passant la main dans ses cheveux, des larmes d'émotion dévalant mes joues, me rendant petit à petit compte que je ne l'avais pas perdu, finalement.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il en posant sa main sur mon visage. Je t'aime tellement fort.

\- Maintenant, on va pouvoir construire notre futur, d'accord ? Parce que je veux vieillir avec toi, Killian Jones, et après ça, plus rien ne nous en empêchera.

* * *

Main dans la main, nous sortîmes du restaurant. Main dans la main, nous nous frayâmes un chemin pour rentrer dans notre monde. Main dans la main, nous retrouvâmes notre vie normale, autant qu'elle pouvait l'être lorsqu'on vivait à Storybrooke. Nous emménageâmes dans notre maison aussi vite que possible. Notre vie d'avant était revenue. Nous allions pouvoir imaginer notre futur, le construire pas à pas.

A chaque fois que la situation nous le permettait, nous gardions un contact physique l'un avec l'autre. Les doigts entremêlés, une main posée dans le dos, un bras passé autour des épaules. Nous avions tellement peur que l'autre disparaisse.

Mais non, c'était terminé à présent. Plus personne n'allait disparaître. Mon cœur battait dans sa poitrine, assez fort pour nous maintenir tous les deux en vie. Je le savais lorsque, la nuit, je sentais son corps brûlant serré contre le mien.

Nous avions vécu tellement de choses ensemble. Nous avions vaincu les ténèbres et la mort. Plus rien ne pouvait plus nous séparer.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé! Review? :)_


End file.
